


Not a Bad Wednesday

by west_haven



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/west_haven/pseuds/west_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there isn't nearly enough Joel/Tess smut, here's something not sad between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Bad Wednesday

"Hey, what day is it?" She stretched out on the couch, arms high over her head. When there was nothing on their usually busy schedule, Tess was definitely not afraid to be good friends with their well worn couch.

"Uh, I reckon it's Wednesday." Joel muttered, looking over some of her hastily scribbled notes at the table and glaring at the loopy, messy words.

She was quiet for a moment before a bell finally rang in her head. "Wait, Wednesday? You sure?"

"Pretty positive." He shortly replied while she quickly sat up.

"Joel." Her eyes widened at him. " _Wednesday_. The first one of the month."

He finally looked up at her, realization slowly dawning on his face.

"Wait, you don't mean...."

"Yeah, I think so." With a grin, Tess wasted no time in ripping her shirt off.

By the time he was getting up from the kitchen stool, she was already wiggling off the couch and out of her jeans, slipping on the floor with a loud curse followed by a short laugh. He strode over to her, hand outstretched and she gladly took it. He pulled her into him with a chuckle as she started to pull his shirt over his head.

"C'mon, Texas, time's a wastin'." She was already popping the button on his jeans as they made their way to the bathroom, her own pants abandoned in the living room. Joel couldn't help but laugh at how needy they were.

But when it was the day the showers happened to be on for a limited time, that was something to be excited about. And seeing how childishly delighted Tess was, how actually carefree she looked, it got him excited in other ways too. He ran his hands over her skin, unfastening her bra and groaning when he felt her breasts press against his chest.

"Joel...!" She whined, "C'mon, shower time."

"Hold your horses," he grinned and finished pulling off his pants and underwear. Hers were already on the floor and he only had a moment to appreciate how beautiful she was before she was retching the grimy shower curtain to one side and jumping in.

Joel quickly followed her, hand on faucet with her just standing there. He grinned devilishly, still not turning the water on.

"Oh, fuck you so _hard_ , Joel. Turn the damn water on!!"

His laugh echoed but then was drowned out by the scream of the water finally turning on. And there was no mistaking the moan that came out of Tess when the cool water hit her skin.

"Jesus, can it even be possible to be turned on so much by a damn cold shower?"

He made a considering noise as he shuffled behind her, pressing his body into hers. His fingers lightly traced her nipples, rubbing slightly. "I'd say so...."

Tess snorted and turned, looking him up and down. "You don't say." She pressed back up against him, her hand lightly trailing down his chest, brushing down his broad chest towards his erection.

"Now I thought you were dead set on getting a shower?" His hands moved down to her ass to give it a firm squeeze.

"You know I can _multitask_." Tess immediately kissed him roughly. The shower beat irregularly on her back as she pressed herself even closer to him. Her tongue dipped into his mouth and she swallowed his moans as her thumb brushed over the head of his cock.

His hands scratched up her back, causing her to arch into him even further. With a gasp, she nipped at his neck before kneeling, following the trail of hair down his stomach, making him hold his breath in anticipation. The first thing that touched him was her hand, tracing his length and cupping his balls. Her lips quickly followed, circling him with her tongue. Joel's hands tensed in her hair with a groan.

"Watch the hair, cowboy," She leaned back some and mumbled. He slightly bucked his hips in response.

She slowly ran her mouth up and down him, gradually gaining speed. Tess leaned back for a second to lick the tip and she loved the delicious moan he rewarded her with.

"Hold it, get up. I _need_ you." Joel breathed. He was starting to feel the pressure and all he wanted was to feel her against him.

She gave him one last kiss between the hips before rising, a smirk on her face. Tess ran her hands up his back as he pressed her up against the wall. She wrapped one leg around his waist and he supported it, running his hand along her soft thigh. She groaned and tried to thrust her hips, whispering for him to continue.

He wasn't one to disobey her, so he slowly pushed into her. He leaned his forehead on her shoulder as one of her hands dipped down right above his ass, trying to push him further. Her touch made him growl and thrust deeper, reveling in how wet she was.

Joel bit her neck, sucking the skin immediately afterwards, which always drove Tess wild. Her breasts heaved with her loud groan, prompting him to bite her again. Their hips collided with each thrust and he couldn't help but voice his pleasure as well.

It was hard and fast as he continued to push deeper before nearly pulling entirely out. Her hands squeezed his shoulders before moving up to grasp his face, roughly pulling his lips to hers. Joel's tongue mimicked the movements between their hips and practically dove into her mouth.

His hands nearly slipped on her wet thighs when he felt Tess stiffen around him, but he held on like his life depended on it. Her nails scraped his neck red as she let out a constant, low groan.

Joel could barely speak but he knew what was about to happen. He croaked out a "sorry" as he pulled out and came almost immediately. It splattered against her stomach and started down her thighs with the help of the shower water. He slowly released her leg as she gasped for breath, letting her head fall backwards against the old tile.

"Thank god we're already in the shower," Joel chuckled weakly.

And that was when the water suddenly shut off.

"You fuckin' jinxed it, you ass. _Good job_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even want to think how long I've sat on this fic, but finally, I am letting 'er out in the wild.
> 
> It is so hard writing sex, so major kudos to people who write it way more frequently than I. But, I still had fun writing their banter, cuz talking during sex is a major weak spot of mine (right next to hilariously cute awkwardness during sex).
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, and definitely stay tuned because I am at least trying to churn out something else! :D


End file.
